El baile
by Nekojin Kobayashi
Summary: Bueno, este fue el ptimer fic que escribi de Zim... es un ZaDr con algo de Mary Sue... Disculpen las mayusculas, pero me da flojara transcribirlo.
1. Chapter 1

PARECIA UN DIA COMO CUALQUIER OTRO.

Y ASI HUBIERA SIDO DE NO SER PORQUE AHORA TODA LA ESKUELA LO VEIA FIJAMENTE.

Y NO POR SUS RAREZAS NORMALES (A ESO YA SE HABIAN ACOSTRUMBADO).

-¿y BIEN?- SINO PORQUE LA CHICA MAS LINDA Y POPULAR DE LA ESKUELA LO ACABABA DE INVITAR AL BAILE DE SN. VALENTIN. ¡A ÉL! ¡A DIB MEMBRANA! ¡EL CHICO MAS RARO, ODIADO E IMPOPULAR DE TODA LA ESKUELA!

-YO...-MIRO DE REOJO A ZIM. EL ALIEN LOS VEÍA COMO SI NO LE IMPORTARA PARA NADA. HABIA PENSADO EN INVITARLO Y DE PASO DECLARALE SUS SENTIMIENTOS, PERO SYK (LA CHICA POPULAR ) LO HABIA ABORDADO ANTES DE QUE PUDIERA HACERCARSE AL IRKEN.

Y AHORA ERA MEJOR QUE DIERA UNA REPSUESTA RAPIDA. QUERIA IR AL BAILE CON ZIM, NO CON SYK, PERO NO ENCONTRABA LA MANERA DE DESHACERSE DE LA CHIKA. DESPUES DE TODO, ESTO PODIA HACER QUE DEJARA DE SER UN PARIA ENTRE SUS COMPAÑEROS.

-QUE TONTERIA.-EXCLAMO ZIM CON UN CRECIENTE ODIO.-SOLO A LOS HUMANOS SE LES PUEDE OCURRIR QUE ES DIVERTIDO IR A UN ESTUPIDO SALON ATIBORRADO DE ESTUPIDOS HUMANOS PARA HACER ESTUPIDOS MOVIMIENTOS AL RITMO DE UNA ESTUPIDA MUSICA.

-APUESTO A QUE DICES ESO PORQUE NO TIENES PAREJA.A CUALQUIERA LE DAS ASCO- EXCLAMO UNA CHICA CERCA DE ZIM.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEENNTTTTTEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!! ZIM TIENE PAREJA Y ES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA.

ESO LO DECIDIA. DIB NO HABIA PERDIDO DETALLE DE LA DISCUCION Y AL OIR LO ULTIMO HABIA TOMADO UNA DESICIION. AUNQUE LE DOLIERA NO IR CON ZIM, NO PODIA OBLIGARLO A NADA.

-ESTARE ENCANTADO DE IR CONTIGO, SYK.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-LA CHICA DE CABELLO NEGRO SE COLGO A SU CUELLO.-ME HAS HECHO TAN FELIZ.-LE DIO UN SUAVE BESO A DIB EN LA MEJILLA ANTE LA FURIOSA MIRADA DE ZIM.

"eSTUPIDA HUMANA" PEENSO IMAGINANDO CUAL SERIA LA MEJOR TORTURA PARA CASTIGAR SU ATREVIMIENTO.

OK, MI PRIMER FIC DE ZIM. SOLO ES PRIMER CAPI. ADVIERTO ES ZADR (¿NO? ¿ME LO JURAS? ¿NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA?... XQ SIEMPRE SOY SARCASTICA HASTA CONMIGO?). EN FIN, ESTE ES EL RPIMER CAPI, SI HAY RR LO SIGO.  
NO PUDE EVITAR PONER MARY SUE (METERSE EN LA HISTORIA) PERO, AUNQUE LO PAREZACA, NO TENGO EL PAPEL DE LA CLASICA LOLITA QUE LE HACE LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE A LOS PROTAS.


	2. Citas

CAPITULO 2. PREPARANDOSE PARA EL BAILE

"ZIM TIENE PAREJA Y ES MEJOR QUE CUALQUIERA..."

¿PORQUE DEMONIOS HABIA DICHO SEMEJANTE MENTIRA? NO SOLO NO TENIA PAREJA, NO QUERIA TENER PAREJA.

-ESTUPIDO HUMANO CABEZON-REFUNFUÑO PATEANDO UN PIEDRA EN EL CAMINO DE ENTRADA DE SU CASA.-¡¡¿PORQUE NO LE DIJISTE QUE NO A ESA NIÑA TONTA?!!

NO LE ERA AJENO EL ASUNTO DE LOS BAILES, LOS HABIA VISTO EN UN DICHOSO PROGRAMA CURSI QUE GIR LO HABIA OBLIGADO A VER PARA QUE "ARREGLARA SU PROBLEMA"

¿cUAL DICHOSO PROBLEMA? ¡EL UNICO PROBLEMA QUE TENIA ERA QUE LE ESTUPIDO DE DIB HABIA INSTALADO ALGUN APARATO EXTRAÑO EN SU CEREBRO QUE HACI QUE NO DEJARA DE PENSAR EN EL Y SU ENORME CABEZA...  
E IMAGINARA QUE TAN DULCES SERIAN SU LABIOS Y LO SUAVE DE SU PIEL Y EN COMO SE VERIA...

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAHHHHGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!-DESTROZO CON RABIA LOS PLANOS QUE ESTABA DIBUJANDO.¡ESTO YA EMPEZABA A SER DEMASIADO! OBIVIAMENTE NO PODRIA CONSEGUIR PEDIRLE A UNA CHICA HUMANA QUE LO ACOMPAÑARA AL BAILE, PERO NO LO NECESITABA. PODIA CONSTRUIR UNA COMPAÑERA MUCHO MEJOR, DESPUES DE TODO, HABIA CONSTRUIDO A SUS PADRES, ¿NO?  
NO SERIA DIFICIL HACER UNA CHICA QUE FACILMENTE HUMILLARA A SYK Y DEMOSTRARA QUE HASTA EN CONSEGUIR PAREJA ERA GRANDIOSO. Y ENTONCES DIB CAERIA DE RODILLAS ANTE SU GRANDEZA Y TODOS TAN FELICES.

VOLVIO A LOS PLANOS CON ESTA NUEVA ESPERANZA. HUMILLARIA A LA DICHOSA SYK POR HABERSE ATREVIDO A TOCAR ALGO QUE ERA SUYO...

MIENTRAS TANTO, EN UN PARQUE POR AHI:

SYK CAMINABA CON UNA GRAN SONRISA DEL BRAZO DE DIB.

-¿SABES?-SUSURRO CON UNA VOZ APENAS AUDIBLE.-TU SIEMPRE ME HAS GUSTADO DIB, DESDE EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES.

DIB VOLTEO A VERLA SORPRENDIDO. ¿LA CHICA MAS POPULAR DE LA ESKUELA LE ESTABA DECLARANDO SU AMOR?

-¿QUE ME VAN A HACER TU Y TUS AMIGOS EN EL BAILE? ¿CALZON CHINO O TIRARME SANGRE DE CERDO ENCIMA?

-¡¡DIB!! ¿COMO PUEDES PENSAR ESO DE MI?

-NO JUEGUES. ¿EN SERIO CREES QUE ME TRAGO QUE ME INVITASTE AL BAILE SOLO PORQUE SI?

-SI NO ME CREES, ¿PORQUE ACEPTASTE?

-YO...-¿QUE SE SUPONIA QUE RESPONDIERA? ¿PORQUE LA PERSONA QUE ME GUSTA GRITO ANTE TODA LA ESKUELA QUE TENIA PAREJA Y PREFERIA IR CONTIGO QUE QUEDARME TODA LA NOCHE LLORANDO PORQUE EL NO ME HACE CASO? NO SONABA BIEN.

-YO ESTOY ENAMORADA DE TI DIB-SOLLOZO CUBRIENDO SU ROSTRO CON SUS MANOS.-¡¡¿ES QUE ACASO NO PUEDES ENTENDERLO?!!- SALIO CORRIENDO EN DIRECCION A SU CASA, DEJANDO A DIB SINTIENDOSE MAL CONSIGO MISMO. AUN CUANDO TODO FUERA UNA BROMA CRUEL, ESAS LAGIRMAS PARECIAN REALES...

AL DIA SIGUIENTE EN LA ESKUELA:

TODO HABIA SIDO NORMAL. GRITOS CON ZIM, ALMUERZO CON GAZ, NADA FUERA DE LO NORMAL.

-¡¿QUE LE HICISTE A SYK. RARO?!-GRITO UN CHICO ALTO, DE CABELLO AZUL AVENTADOLO AL PISO.

-¿?

-HOY NO VINO A CLASE Y ESO JUSTO DESPUES DE INVITARTE AL BAILE. LE HABIA PROMETIDO NO GOLPEARTE DURANTE UN AÑO, PERO SI LE HCISTA ALGO...

-MYK!!-GRITO UNA CHICA CERCA DE ELLOS.-DEJALO EN PAZ O SYK TE DARA UNA PALIZA CUANDO VUELVA!!

EL GRANDULON SE ALEJO DE DIB.

-SI SYK NO ESTUVIERA ENAMORADA DE TI ESTARIAS MUERTO.

¿ENAMORADA? ¿EN SERIO SYK ESTABA ENAMORADA COMO DECIA?...

MIENTRAS EN CASA DE ZIM:

HABIA SIDO UN PESIMO DIA PARA EL INVASOR. NO PODIA QUITARLE LOS OJOS DE ENCIMA A DIB Y ESTE PARECIA ATRAPADO EN OTRO MUNDO. ¡MALDITA SYK! ¿QUE LE HABIA DADO PARA ZOMBIFICARLO?

-¡¡¡GIR!!! -¿Y AHORA DONDE SE HABIA METIDO ESE ESTUPIDO ROBOT? LOS PLANOS DE SU PAREJA NO APARECIAN POR NINGUN LADO Y AHORA GIR TAMPOCO.

-BUEN DISEÑO.-SE VOLVIO ASUSTADO AL VERSE SORPRENDIDO EN SU PROPIO LABORATORIO.-PERO CREO QUE DEBERIAS CAMBIARLE EL ROSTRO...SE PARECE DEMASIADO A DIB.

-¿QUIEN ERES?- UNA EXTRAÑA IRKEN ESTAB SENTADA COMODAMENTE EN SU ESCIRTORIO MIRANDO LOS PLANOS FIJAMENTE. LLEVABA PUESTO UN AMPLI VESTIDO NEGRO CON OLANES PURPURAS Y UN PAR DE MOÑOS CON LOS MISMOS COLORES COLGABAN DE SUS ANTENAS, SU ROSTRO PARECIA ESTAR QUEMADO JUSTO DEBAJO DE LOS OJOS, COMO SI ALGUIEN LE HUBIERA ARROJADO UN VASO DE AGUA A LA CARA... O COMO SI HUBIERA LLORADO. ABRAZABA CON FUERZA UN PELUCHE QUE PARECIA SER GIR, PERO CUBIERTO DE SANGRE (MI LINDO BLOODY DE GIR DE PELUCHE WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII)

-ESO NO IMPORTA. ALEJATE DE DIB, NO QUIERO QUE ESTE CERCA DE EL. SOLO ERES UN PROBLEMA Y SI TE ATREVES A METERTE EN MI CAMINO...-OPRIMIO UN BOTON EN EL MUÑECO Y LO TRANSOFORMO EN UNA ARMA IRKEN.-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡NNNNNNOOOOOOOOO TE LO PERDONAREEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!.-DISPARO APENAS UN POCO ARRIBA DE LA CABEZA DE ZIM, DESTROZANDO LA PARED DETRAS DEL INVASOR Y LUEGO SALIO POR EL AGUJERO QUE HABIA ABIERTO....

SE SENTIA MAL POR LO QUE LE HABIA DICHO EL DIA ANTERIOR EN EL PARQUE. PARECIA QUE LAS INTENCIONES DE SYK ERAN SINCERAS Y ELLA NO MERECIA SER TRATADA ASI SOLO POR SER POPULAR. TAL VEZ, SOLO TAL VEZ, DECIA LA VERDAD RESPECTO A SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

TOCO EL TIMBRE DE LA PUERTA CON PENA Y ESPERO CINCO MINUTOS...

VOLVIO A TOCAR Y OTROS CINCO MINUTOS...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

YA HABIA PERDIDO LA CUENTA DE CUANTAS VECES HABIA TOCADO EL TIMBRE Y NADIE LE HABRIA, SE DIO LA VUELTA PARA IRSE CUANDO LA VIO DANDO LA VUELTA A AL ESQUINA.

-¿DIB?¿QUE HACES AQUI?- SYK ABRAZO CON FUERZA SU BLOODY GIR, MIENTRAS SE LIMPIABA LOS RESTOS DE PARED QUE AUN COLGABAN DE SU VESTIDO (YA LLEVABA MI DISFRAZ HUMANO DE NUEVO).

-PUES... NO FUISTE A LA ESKUELA...

-ES QUE...-¿QUE PODIA DECIR? ¿ESTABA MUY OCUPADA SECUESTRANDO A GIR Y TRATANDO DE VOLARLE LA CABEZA A ZIM Y POR ESO NO FUI? DEFINITIVAMENTE ESO NO SONABA BIEN.-ME ENFERME.

-ME PREOCUPE, ¿SABES? POR LO DE AYER.

-ESTOY BIEN

-TE TRAJE ESTO.- DIB LE DIO UN HERMOSO RAMO DE ROSAS NEGRAS. QUIZAS NO CONOCIA MUCHO A LA CHICA, PERO LAS ROSAS NEGRAS PARECIAN IR CON ELLA.

-G...G...GRA...CIAS...SON HERMOSAS

-ME PREGUNTABA, ¿HABRIA ALGUNA FORMA DE COMPENSARTE POR LO DE AYER?

-UNA CITA-SUSURRO SYK APENAS AUDIBLEMENTE.

-¿?

-ME GUSTARIA TENER UNA CITA CONTIGO

-ENTONCES MAÑANA, SALIENDO DE LA ESKUELA, PODEMOS TENR NUESTRA CITA.-SYK SE SENTIA EN LA NUBE 17. SEGURAMENTE HABIA MUERTO Y ALGUNA BENEVOLENTE DEIDAD LA HABIA LLEVADO A UN PARAISO PERSONAL, PORQUE ESTO NO PODIA SER OTRA COSA QUE UN MILAGRO...

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-VOLVIO A COLGARSE DEL CUELLO DE DIB Y LO BESO EN LA MEJILLA EMOCIONADA.-ENTONCES ES UNA PROMESA.

SE ALEJO BRINCOTEANDO POR LA ENTRADA, CANTANDO ALEGREMENTE.

- DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES?  
YES WE LIKE WAFFLES...

DIB LA MIRO ENTRAR A SUS HOGAR. ERA UNA CHICA QUE SE EMOCIONABA MUY FACILMENTE...

"OJALA FUERA ZIM" PENSO, MIENTRAS TOMABA EL CAMINO DE REGRESO A SU HOGAR.

EN CASA DE SYK:

-¡BIZKIT!-LA INVASORA ENTRO EMOCIONADA, BUSCANDO UN FLORERO DONDE PONER SUS ROSAS. AUNQUE LE ATERRARA TENER RECIPIENTES CON AGUA EN SU HOGAR, NO DEJARIA QUE UN REGALO DE DIB MURIERA POR NADA DEL MUNDO.-¡BIZKIT, ¿DONDE ESTAS MALDITA LATA CON PATAS?!

ENTRO A LA COCINA Y ENCONTRO A DOS UCI LABIO A LABIO (¿LA FRASE ES CORRECTA?).

-¡¡¡¡¡BBBIIIIIIIIIIIIIZZZZZZZZZZZKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTT!!!!!- GRITO FURIOSA ACERCANDOSE A ELLOS.-¡LA IDEA ERA DISTRAER A GIR, NO LIGARTELO!

LOS SEPARO CON VIOLENCIA. UNO ERA EL DESAPARECIDO GIR Y EL OTRO ERA UN UCI MORADO, BIZKIT, LA HERRAMIENTA DE SYK.

-¡SABES A TACO!- EXCLAMO GIR ABRAZANDO A BIZKIT.

-ME ALEGRA QUE VIENERAS GIR, PERO BIZKIT TIENE QUE TRABAJAR, ASI QUE YA VETE...-TOMO CON VIOLENCIA A GIR DE LA ANTENA Y LO ARRASTRO HACIA LA PUERTA DE ENTRADA.

-PERO AMA, ¿NO SE PUEDE QUEDAR UN RATO MÁS?

-YO QUIERO QUEDARME...

SYK PATEO A GIR CON SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA MANDARLO HASTA LA CASA DE ZIM.

-OOPS. NO, NO PUDO. LO SIENTO BIZKIT.-EL ALUDIDO ALZABA SU MANO AL CIELO, DESPIDIENDOSE DE SU CITA.

-WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.-MIENTRAS GIR PARECIA DISFRUTAR EL VIAJE AEREO DE REGRESO A SU CASA. ROMPIO EL TECHO Y CAYO JUSTO SOBRE ZIM QUE TERMINABA DE HACERLE LOS ULTIMOS AJUSTES A SU PAREJA.-YA VOLVI...

DE REGRESO EN CASA DE SYK:

-BIZKIT, VAMOS A TRABAJAR...-BIZKIT ESTABA TIRADO EN EL PISO DE LA ENTRADA SIN QUERERSE MOVER.

-EXTRAÑO A GIR.-SYK SUSPIRO. A VECES PENSABA QUE SU UCI ESTABA MÁS DESCOMPUESTO QUE EL DE ZIM.

-SI TODO SALE BIEN TE DEJARE GRABAR EL ROMANTICO BESO PARA TU COLECCIÓN ZADR. BIZKIT SE PUSO DE PIE DE UN SALTO.

-¡SI SEÑORA!-CONTESTO CON UNA POSE MARCIAL Y LOS OJOS ROJOS MIENTRAS CORRIA AL LABORATORIO DE SYK...


	3. Las verdaderas inteciones de Syk

EN UN HERMOSO PARQUE (SI ME GUSTAN LAS CITAS EN PARQUES) UNA TIERNA PAREJA SE HACIA ARRUMACOS A LA SOMBRA DE UN ARBOL.

-¿SABES?-EXCLAMO DIB, CUYA CABEZA DESCANSABA EN EL REGAZO DE SU PAREJA.-AL PRINCIPIO PENSE QUE ERA SOLO UN JUEGO, PERO AHORA NO PODRIA IMAGINAR MI VIDA SIN TI...-UNA COLORIDA AVE SE POSO EN UNA RAMA JUSTO SOBRE ELLOS.-¡MIRA UN COLIBRI, PIDELE UN DESEO!

-YA TENGO TODO LO QUE DESEO-SUSURRO COLOCANDO SUS LABIOS SOBRE LOS DEL HUMANO. ERA UNA BESO CÁLIDO, LLENO DE AMOR.-TE AMO.

-YO TAMBIEN TE AMO...ZIM

"INSERTAR SONIDO DE DESPERTADOR MOLESTO"

-PUES CREO QUE LAS COSAS VAN BASTANTE BIEN, ¿NO LO CREES?

-HAY ALGO QUE NO ENTIENDO. ¿PARA QUE LOS ACES TENER ES SUEÑO SI ESTAS ENAMORADA DE DIB?

-POR DOS SIMPLES RAZONES MI QUERIDO BIZKIT: EN PRIMER LUGAR, SI DIB ES FELIZ, YO SOY FELIZ Y SI SU FELICIDAD ESTA CON ZIM, YO LO AYUDARE...-SYK SONRIO CON PICARDIA Y LUJURIA.-Y EN SEGUNDO LUGAR, PORQUE NADA ES MÁS ENDEMONIADAMENTE SEXY QUE UN CHICO LINDO BESANDO A OTRO CHICO LINDO.

-SI QUIERES QUE TERMINEN JUNTOS, ¿PORQUE INVITASTE A DIB AL BAILE Y PORQUE AMENAZASTE A ZIM?

.BIZKIT. MI QUERIDO E INOCENTE BIZKIT. EN TODA HISTORIA YAOI DEBE HABER UNA CHICA ENTROMETIDA QUE TRATE DE EVITAR QUE LOS CHICOS ESTEN JUNTOS, PERO ESO SOLO REFUERZA SUS SENTIMIENTOS. CONFIA EN MI, MI PLAN NO PUEDE FALLAR... Y PUDO APROVECHAR PARA ROBARLE UNO QUE OTRO BESITO A DIB.

-¬¬ ...

- BIZKIT...

-¿? -SYK LE SUELTA UN PUÑETAZO A BIZKIT QUE LO MANDA A VOLAR HASTA EL OTRO EXTREMO DE LA HABITACIÓN.

-¡¡¡¡RECUERDA QUE TIENES PROHIBIDO HABLARME DE TU!!!!!

-. PERDON AMA...

EN CASA DE DIB:

DIB TERMINABA DE CAMBIARSE LA PIJAMA SIN DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESE EXTRAÑO SUEÑO. SU CITA ERA CON SYK, NO CON ZIM, ¿PORQUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR EN QUE DESEARIA QUE FUERA DE OTRO MODO?

SE MIRO AL ESPEJO. POR PRIMERA VEZ EN SU VIDA ALGUIEN SE FIJABA EN EL Y NO PODIA DISFRUTARLO,

¿PORQUE NO PODIA APAGAR SUS SENTIMIENTOS Y DISFRUTAR DEL AMOR QUE LE PROFESABA LA CHICA?

¿PORQUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE TENER ESTUPIDAS FANTASIA EN LAS QUE ZIM ERA EL PROTAGONISTA?

¿PORQUE NO PODIA DEJAR DE QUERER A ZIM?

PORQUE NO PODIA... O MEJOR DICHO, NO QUERIA. ESOS SENTIMIENTOS DE ALGUNA FORMA LO HACIAN SENTIR VIVO. Y AUNQUE TUVIERA QUE SUFRIR POR ELLOS, NO LOS CAMBIARÍA.

PODER ENTENDER A SYK. ESTAR ENAMORADO DE UNA PERSONA QUE JAMÁS VA A CORRESPONDERTE NO ERA NADA FÁCIL ...

SUSPIRO MIENTRAS TOMABA SU MOCHILA. OTRO DIA MÁS DE TENER QUE VER A ZIM A LO LEJOS Y TRAGARSE SUS SENTIMIENTOS.

EN LA ESKUELA CON KA:

-¡ERES UN ALIEN ZIM!¡CUALQUIERA CON OJOS PUEDE DARSE CUENTA!- ERA LA MISMA DISCUCIÓN DE DOTODS LOS DÍAS. PERO POR LO MENOS AHORA LE PRESTABA ATENCIÓN Y NO SE VEÍA A ESA PLAGA DE SYK POR NINGUN LADO.

Y DEPUÉS DE ESE EXTRAÑO SUEÑO AGRADECIA QUE ASÍ FUERA. AUNQUE NUNCA FUERA A ADMITIRLO EN VOZ ALTA, ESAS DISCUCIONES ERAN EL ÚNICO MOTIVO POR EL QUE SEGUÍA LLENDO A LA ESKUELA CON KA.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡MMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNTTTTTTTTEEEEEESSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!- COMO TODOS LOS DÍAS, SUS COMPAÑEROS LOS VEÍAN SIN DARLES LA MÁS MINIMA IMPORTANCIA.

-YO TE CREO DIB.-UNA DULCE VOZ RESONÓ EN EL FONDO DE LA CAFETERIA. TODOS LOS NIÑOS VOLTEARON A VER A SYK QUE CAMINABA LENTAMENTE HACIA AMBOS.-YO SI CREO QUE ZIM ES UN ALIEN.

UN MURMULLO GENERAL SE HIZO PRESENTE EN TODA LA CAFETERIA.

-SI SYK LE CREE DEBE SER CIERTO

-¿Y SI ELLA TAMBIÉN SE ESTA HACIENDO RARA?

-PERO ES POPULAR

-PERO PUEDE DEJAR DE SERLO

-PERO ES LINDA

-TAMBIEN PUEDE DEJAR DE SERLO

-LE HACE DAÑO ESTAR CON DIB

-¿Y SI ZIM SI ES UN ALIEN?

-NO, ES MUY TONTO PARA SERLO...

-SILENCIO!!!!- GRITO MYK GOLPEANDO UNA MESA (RECUERDAN? EL CHICO QUE GOLPEO A DIB CUANDO SYK NO FUE A LA ESCUELA.) QUIZAS SYK NO SERÍA TAN POPULAR SI NO FUERA POR MYK, QUIEN ERA CONOCIDO COMO EL CHICO MÁS FUERTE DE LA ESKUELA Y QUE GOLPEABA A TODO AQUEL QUE SE ATREVIERA A DECIR ALGO DE SYK.-SI SYK LO DICE, DEBE SER CIERTO... ¡¡¡¡TODOS CONTRA EL ALIEN!!!!

TODA LA ESKUELA OBEDECIO EL GRITO DEL GRANDULON Y COMENZARON A PRESEGUIR A ZIM, MIENTRAS SYK SE ACERCABA A DIB.

-YA QUIERO QUE SEA LA SALIDA PARA TENER NUESTRA CITA...-BESO SUAVEMENTE A DIB EN LA MEJILLA Y SE ALEJO CAMINANDO POR EL PASILLO, SIGUIENDO A LA TURBA ANTI ZIM.

DIB SE QUEDO SIN SABER QUE HACER...

EN UN BASURERO DETRÁS DE LA ESKUELA CON KA:

ZIM SE OCULTABA DE SUS PERSEGUIDORES. SI ALGO HABIA APRENDIDO ERA QUE A LOS HUMANOS PRONTO SE LES PASABAN LAS EMOCIONES Y DENTRO DE POCO ESTARÍAN CORRIENDO TRAS OTRA COSA, PERO MIENTRAS ASI FUERA NO PODIA DEJAR QUE LO ATRAPARAN; QUIEN SABE QUE CLASE DE COSAS PDRÍAN HACERLE SI ESO PASABA.

-TU NO ENTIENDES, ¿VERDAD?- ZIM BIRNCO DENTRO DEL BASURERO. ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS HABÍA LLEGADO ESA IRKEN AHI?-TE LO ADVERTI, NO QUIERO QUE TE ACERQUES A DIB. YA PUSE A TODA LA ESKUELA EN TU CONTRA, PERO SABES QUE PUEDO HACERLO MUCHO PEOR. TE LO DIRE POR ULTIMA VEZ: ALEJATE DE DIB.- SYK SALIO CORRIENDO DEL BASURERO CON SU FORMA HUMANA.-¡AUXILIO! ¡EL ALIEN TRATO DE ATACARME!- TODA LA ESKUELA VOLTEO A LA DIRECCIÓN DE DONDE VENIA LA CHICA, DANDOLE APENAS TIEMPO A ZIM DE SALIR HUYENDO, MIENTRAS SYK SALIA A ENCONTRARSE CON DIB EN LA PUERTA.

-¿ESTÁS LISTO?- LO TOMO DEL BRAZO CON OJOS SOÑADORES.

-EHHHH.... SÍ.-DEFINITIVAMENTE LAS COSAS ANDABAN MÁS RARO DE LO NORMAL POR AQUI.

EN UNA FUENTE EN UN PARQUE, TRES HORAS DEPUÉS:

DIB Y SYK ESTABAN SENTADOS A LA ORILLA DE LA FUENTE, MIRANDO LAS ONDAS DEL AGUA. HABIA SIDO UNA TARDE REALMENTE DIVERTIDA Y AHORA ESTABAN DISFURTANNDO DE UN HELADO JUNTOS.

DE PRONTO, ALGUN JUEGO MENTAL HIZO QUE DIB ENCONTRARA UN CIERTO PARECIDO ENTRE SYK Y ZIM. NO PODIA DEJAR DE PENSAR QUE ERA ZIM QUIEN COMIA HELADO A SU LADO. ZIM QUIEN SONREIA DULCEMENTE. ZIM QUIEN TENIA UN POCO DE HELADO EN LA COMISURA DE LOS LABIOS.

-T...TE ENSUCIASTE.-NO PODIA EVITAR SONROJARSE AL IMAGINAR QUE ERA A ZIM A QUIEN LIMPIABA CON SU SERVILLETA.

-¿DONDE?

-AQUI...-SIN PODER CONTROLARSE, SE INCLINO SOBRE EL ROSTRO DE SYK, CERRANDO LOS OJOS. ELLA TAMBIÉN LOS CERRO, ALGO NERVIOSA. NUNCA HABIA BESADO A UN CHICO, NI SIQUIERA A UN IRKEN. SUS LABIOS YA ESTABAN A UNOS CUANTOS MILIMETROS DE DISTANCIA Y SUS MEJILLAS NO PODRIAN HABER ESTADO MÁS SONROJADAS. ERA UNA ESCENA DULCE, TIERNA, RAYABA EN LO CURSI. SUS MANOS SE ENTRELAZARON, MIENTRAS SUS RESPIRACIONES SE MEZCLABAN AUN SIN HABER CONTACTO ALGUNO. SYK TEMBLABA UN POCO. SABIA QUE NO ERA A ELLA A QUIEN DIB QUERIA BESAR, PERO NO LE IMPORTABA. TODO EL MUNDO HABIA DESAPARECIDO PARA DIB. SOLO ESTABAN ÉL, ZIM Y SUS DULCES LABIOS. (¿SE NOTA QUE ME EMOCIONE CON ESTA ESCENA?)

JUSTO EN ESE MOMENTO ZIM HABIA PERDIDO A LA TURBA Y BUSCABA UN NUEVO ESCONDITE, CUANDO PASO CERCA DE LA FUENTE Y LOS VIO.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- CORRIO PARA DETENERLOS, PERO LOS ALERTO CON SUS GRITOS, ASI QUE AMBOS SE SEPARARON. ZIM IBA TAN RAPIDO QUE NO PUDO PARAR SU CARRERA Y CAYO A LA FUENTE.-¡¡¡¡¡QUEMAAAAAAAAA!!!-HABIA ESTADO TAN PREOCUPADO CON TODO ESTE ASUSNTO DEL BAILE QUE HABIA OLVIDADO BAÑARSE EN PEGAMENTO. AL CAER, SALPICO A SYK.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡KKKKYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- LA CHICA COMENZO A GRITAR COMO POSEIDA, MIENTRAS CORRIA LEJOS DE AHI. AUNQUE SOLO LE HABIA MOJADO EL VESTIDO, ESTO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN.

DIB LOS MIRABA ATONITO SIN SABER QUE HACER. ZIM SEGUIA RETORCIENDOSE EN LA FUENTE Y SYK HABIA CORRIDO COMO SI TAMBIEN LA QUEMARA. PERO ESO IMPOSIBLE, A MENOS QUE...

CORRIO TRAS SYK (POBRE ZIM, LO DEJARON SOLO CON SU DOLOR). TENIA MUCHAS COSAS QUE ACLARAR.

EN UN CALLEJON OSCURO A UNAS CUANTAS CALLES DE AHI:

DIB TOMO A SYK POR UNA DE SU MUÑECAS.

-ERES IRKEN, ¿CIERTO?-Y LE SOLTO LA PREGUNTA DE GOLPE. SYK LO MIRO SORPRENDIDA. DEFINITIVAMENTE ESTO NO ERA PARTE DEL PLAN. BAJO LA MIRADA AL SUELO Y DESATO EL LISTO DE TERCIOPELO NEGRO QUE LLEVABA AL CUELLO.

AL MOMENTO TOMO SU FORMA IRKEN, AUNQUE AÚN LLEVABA SU VESTIDO DE GOTHIC LOLITA.

-SOY UNA ASESINA A SUELDO. LOS ALTOS YA ESTAN HARTOS DE ZIM Y ME CONTRATARON. PERO TE VI Y ME ENAMORE DE TI DESDE EL PRINCIPIO Y NO PUDE HACERLO. LO UNICO QUE ME IMPORTA ES TU FELICIDAD DIB Y SE QUE TU AMAS A ZIM.-DIB SE QUEDO CONGELADO. ¿TAN OBVIO ERA? SI SYK SE HABIA DADO CUENTA, ¿QUIEN MAS?- YO SE QUE NUNCA PODRAS QUERERME, PERO JAMAS HARIA NADA QUE TE HICIERA SUFRIR, POR ESO ES QUE DECIDI NO MATARLO.-TOMO SU BLOODY GIR Y LO TRANSFORMO EN UN LA ENTREGO A DIB CON CUIDADO.-SI QUIERES ELIMINARME PARA SALVARLO, YO NO ME OPONDRE.

DIB LA MIRO FIJAMENTE A LOS OJOS. PODIA VER LA SINCERIDAD Y EL LLANTO EN ELLOS, TANTO QUE LO HACIAN SENTIR MAL. TIRO EL ARMA AL SUELO Y ABRAZO CON FUERZA A SYK.

-EN EL PARQUE. CUANDO VI A ZIM...

-ERA UN ILUSIÓN OPTICA. TECNOLOGIA IRKEN.

-¿PODRIAS HACERLO DE NUEVO?-SYK SE SORPRENDIO ANTE LA PREGUNTA. ASINTIO LEVEMENTE Y TOMO SU ARMA DEL PISO. OPRIMIO UN BOTON Y AL INSTANTE DIB LA VIO DE NUEVO COMO SI FUERA ZIM.

-GRACIAS-EXCLAMO EL HUMANO, SIN SABER MUY QUE ERA LO QUE LE AGRADECIA. LA BESO SUAVEMENTE EN LOS LABIOS, SABIENDO PERFECTAMENTE BIEN QUE ESTA ERA LA UNICA MANERA DE ESTAR CON ZIM, AUNQUE FUERA UN ZIM FALSO. NO PUDO NOTAR QUE UN PAR DE OJOS LOS OBSERVABAN CON DOLOR...


	4. El Baile

APENAS SYK CRUZO LA PUERTA DE SU CASA, DOS FURIOSAS UNIDADES UCI SE ABALANZARON SOBRE ELLA.

-¡¿QUE CREES QUE ESTABAS HACIENDO?!-LE RECLAMO BIZKIT.

-ES QUE...

-¡SE SUPONIA QUE LO IBAS A AYUDAR A ESTAR JUNTOS, NO QUE IBAS A SEPARARLOS!-ESTA VEZ FUE GIR QUIEN LA REPRENDIO. SYK BAJO LA CABEZA, APENADA. SABIA QUE HABIA HECHADO A PERDER EL PLAN, PERO NO...

-NO ME PUDE RESISTIR-SE EXCUSÓ.

-¡PUES MIRA LO QUE TU DICHOSO CAPRICHO HIZO!-GRITO BIZKIT ENCENDIENDO UN MONITOR EN EL LA PANTALLA SE PODIA VER A DIB, SENTADO EN SU CAMA, TIRANDO TODAS LAS FOTOGRAFIAS Y VIDEOS QUE TENIA DE ZIM A UN BOTE DE BASURA.

HABITACION DE DIB:

"ES LO MEJOR PARA TODOS" PENSO DIB, MIRANDO LA ULTIMA FOTOGRAFIA QUE LE QUEDABA. "NO SE PORQUE LLEGUE A PENSAR QUE PODIA SER DE OTRA MANERA" TANAST ILUSIONES, TANTOS SUEÑOS, ¿DE DONDE HABIA SACADO LA LOCA IDEA DE QUE ENTRE ÉL Y ZIM PODIA HABER ALGO? ESO ERA SIMPLEMENTE IMPOSIBLE, AÚN CUANDO LA REACCIÓN DEL IRKEN EN LA FUENTE LE HUBIERA DEJADO CLARO QUE SENTÍA LO MISMO, LAS COSAS JAMÁS PODRÍAN SER ASÍ.

LABORATORIO DE SYK:

-¡Y TAN PROVOCASTE ESTO!-GRITO GIR, ENCENDIENDO OTRO MONITOR, DONDE SE PODIA VER A ZIM HACIENDO LOS ULTIMOS AJUSTES A SU PAREJA.

LABORATORIO DE ZIM:

EL INVASOR MIRÓ FIJAMENTE A SU ROBOT. SYK TENIA RAZÓN, DE NO SER POR EL VESTIDO LILA QUE LLEVABA, CUALQUIERA LO HABRIA CONFUNDIDO CON DIB...

SUSPIRÓ. TOMÓ UNA FOTO QUE CONSERVABA CERCA DE LOS PLANOS PARA HACER SU DISEÑO.

-LAS COSAS NO PODRÍAN HABER SIDO DE OTRO MODO, ¿CIERTO?- DIB SONREIA, ERA UNA DE LAS POCAS VECES QUE LO HABIA VISTO HACERLO SINCERAMENTE. -¿QUE TIENE ELLA?-LE PREGUNTO A LA FOTO.-¿QUE TE DIO ELLA?- ABRAZO EL RETRATO CONTRA SU PECHO, SIN PODER EVITAR LLORAR. TODO ESTABA PERDIDO, NO SABIA NI PARA QUE HABIA TERMINADO DE HACER ESE ROBOT. ¿IR AL BAILE? NI LOCO. ¿PARA QUE? SOLO PARA VER A SYK Y A DIB DISFRUTANDOSE MUTUAMENTE. NO GRACIAS.

LE ARDIA EL ROSTRO. AÚN NO SE RECUPERABA DEL INCIDENTE EN LA FUENTE Y EL LLANTO NO AYUDABA, PERO NO IMPORTABA. YA NADA IMPORTABA.

LABORATORIO DE SYK:

-¡¡¡¡¡ARREGLALO!!!!-GRITARON AMBOS UCIS, MIRANDO CON RABIA A SYK. LA IRKEN NO PODIA EVITAR LLORAR. LO HABIA ARRUINADO TODO. HABIA PROMETIDO QUE JAMAS HARIA NADA QUE DAÑARIA A DIB Y ESO ERA JUSTAMENTE LO QUE HABIA HECHO. DEBIA HABER ALGO, CUALQUIER COSA, QUE PUDIERA HACER.

-BIZKIT QUIERO UNA COPIA DEL VIDEO DE ZIM. ¡YA!... GIR, QUIERO QUE CONVENAS A ZIM DE IR AL BAILE, NO ME IMPORTA COMO.-NO ERA MOMENTO DE SUMIRSE EN LA DEPRESIÓN. SI HABIA COMETIDO UN ERROR, PERO ESO NO SIGNIFICABA QUE NO PUDIERA ENMENDARLO. AMBOS ROBOTS OBEDECIERON, AUN SIN CONFIAR MUCHO EN LA INVASORA.

SYK SACO LAS PATAS DE SU PAK, MIENTRAS TOMABA EL VIDEO QUE LE ENTREGO BIZKIT.

-Y CHICOS...-GOLPEO A AMBOS CON SUFICIENTE FUERZA PARA HUNDIR SUS CABEZAS EN EL SUELO-¡¡¡MAS LES VALE NO VOLVER A GRITARME!!

HABITACIÓN DE DIB:

-NO PUEDO CREERLO.- DIB NO PODIA DAR CREDITO AL VIDEO QUE ACABABA DE VER.

-¿LO VES? AHORA PUEDES IR A SU CASA, DISCULPARTE Y CONFESARTE Y ENTONCES TODOS TAN FELICES. ASI SUCEDE SIEMPRE EN LAS HISTORIAS SLASH.

-LAS COSAS NO SON TAN SIMPLES SYK.- MURMURO EL HUMANO SENTANDOSE EN SU CAMA.

-¿PORQUE NO?

-NO SE COMO SEA EN SU PLANETA, PERO AQUI LAS RELACIONES ENTRE DOS PERSONAS DEL MISMO GENERO NO SON BIEN VISTAS...

-PERO...

-SYK, POR FAVOR, SOLO HACES LAS COSAS MÁS DIFICILES; NO IMPORTA SI ZIM SIENTE LO MISMO POR MI, ES ALGO QUE NO PODEMOS DEJAR QUE SE SEPA...

-HUMANOS TONTOS...-CONTESTO LA IRKEN, RASCANDO SU NUCA- EN IRK, CUANDO SIENTES ALGO POR ALGUIEN, SIMPLEMENTE SE LO DICES Y YA, SIN HACER TANTOS DRAMAS.

-ENTONCES, ¿PORQUE ZIM NO FUE SINCERO CONMIGO?- SYK RASCÓ SU NARIZ (YO SE QUE LOS IRKEN NO TIENEN NARIZ, PERO ESE GESTO ME GUSTA MUCHO) APENADA. HABIA ARRUINADO LAS COSAS DESDE QUE LE HABIA INTENTADO VOLAR LA CABEZA A ZIM.

-ESO NO LO SE.-MINTIO.-PERO NO DEBERIAS DARTE POR VENCIDO, POR FAVOR DIB.- EL ALUDIDO SUSPIRO.

-TE RECOGERE MAÑANA A LAS 8:00...-SE METIO A LA CAMA, IGNORANDO A LA CHICA.-BUENAS NOCHES...

SYK SUSPIRO MIENTRAS SALIA POR LA VENTANA. REALMENTE HABIA ARRUINADO LAS COSAS

EN EL BAILE:

LA COSA PARECIA SER UNA TIPICA FIESTA HUMANA (EXCEPTO POR LOS DOS CHICOS CHAPARRITOS QUE SE LA PASABAN CORRIENDO POR EL SALON Y DANDO GRITOS.)

-¿PORQUE LOS TRAJISTE?.-LE SUSURRO DIB A SYK AL VER A BIZKIT BESANDO POR ENESIMA VEZ A GIR.

-PORQUE SE LOS DEBIA..."Y PORQUE QUIERO VER SI VIENDOLOS TU Y ZIM SE ANIMAN A SER SINCEROS DE UNA BUENA VEZ".

LA MUSICA ELECTRONICA SONABA A TODO VOLUMEN Y GIR MOVIA SU CUERPO MUY PEGADO AL DE SU COMPAÑERO AL RITMO DE LOS TAMBORES (MUEVE ESE TRASERO METALICO )

PERO AUNQUE ESTOS DOS UCIS CAMUFLAJADOS PARECIAN DISFRUTAR DE LA FIESTA, SUS DOS DUEÑOS Y EL HUMANO QUE ESTABA EN MEDIO PARECIAN ESTAR SOPORTANDO UNA TERRIBLE TORTURA.

ENTONCES SYK REPARO EN EL PONCHE. ¿PORQUE LOS HUMANOS TENIAN QUE PONER AGUA POR TODOS LADOS?... MOMENTO.

SONRIO MALICIOSAMENTE Y SIRVIO UN PAR DE VASOS. AUNQUE EL BAILE ESTABA A PUNTO DE TERMINAR, QUIZAS ALGUN HABRIA ALGO QUE HACER.

-HOLA LINDA.-SALUDO HACERCANDOSE A ZIM Y A SU PAREJA.-ME ENCANTA TU VESTIDO.

-GRACIAS.- ¿ACASO INCLUSO LA VOZ ERA LA DE DIB?

-¿QUIERES UN POCO DE PONCHE?- OFRECIO ACERCANDOLE UN VASO, PERO SU INTENCION NO ERA DARLE BEBIDA AL ROBOT. ¡OH, NO! DERRAMO EL PONCHE SOBRE EL ROSTRO DE LA CHIK. LA PAREJA DE ZIM SE CONVULSIONO VIOLENTAMENTE, MIENTRAS SYK LE OBSERVABA DIVERTIDA. SU CABEZA DIO UN GIRO DE 360 GRADOS Y SUS MANOS SE RETORCIERON DE MANERA GROTESCA...

ENTONCES SUCEDIO LO INEVITABLE. LA PAREJA ROBOTICA DE ZIM ESTALLO.

Y POR ALGUNA RAZON, NADIE EN LA ESCUELA PARECIO NOTARLO, APESAR DE QUE ABRIO UN GRAN AGUJERO EN EL TECHO...

-¡NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-SE LEMANTO ZIM. ¿ES QUE ACASO LA CHIK SIEMPRE IBA A HACER SU VIDA IMPOSIBLE?- MMIIII CREEEEEEEAAAAACIIIIOOOOOOOOONNNNNN.- Y TODOS PARECIAN DEMASIADO OCUPADOS EN SUS ASUNTOS PARA DARSE CUENTA DE TODO ESTE GRITERIO.

DIB SE ACERCO A ELLOS. NO VALIA LA PENA HACER ESCANDALO, DE TODOS MODOS, NADIE LE IBA A PRESTAR ATENCION.

-SYK, ¿ESTAS BIEN?- LA CHIK RODO LOS OJOS, FURIOSA.

-¡YA ESTOY HARTA! ¡DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO SI YO TE IMPORTARA!- TOMO A DIB POR LOS HOMBROS Y LO EMPUJO HASTA HACER SU CUERPO CHOCAR CON EL DE LA MANO DE ZIM Y LA COLOCO EN LA CINTURA DE DIB, MIENTRAS COLOCABA SU OTRA MANO EN EL CUELLO DEL HUMANO. LUEGO PUSO LAS MANOS DE DIB EN EL CUELLO DE ZIM.-¡LISTO1 ¡ASI ES COMO DEBIERON ESTAR DESDE EL PRINCIPIO!

AMBOS CHICOS SE MIRARON ENTRE SI SORPRENDIDOS Y SONROJADOS. LA DISTANCIA ENTRE SUS CUERPOS ERA MUY POCA Y CADA VEZ QUE TRATABAN DE ALEJARSE AUNQUE FUERA UNOS CUANTOS MILIMETROS, SYK LOS AMENZABA CON SU QUERIDA PISTOLA...

-CREO QUE PREFERIA CUANDO TRATABA DE SEPARARNOS...-MURMURO ZIM, ALGO INCOMODO DE VERSE EN AQUELLA POSICIÓN. LA IRKEN SEGUIA AMENAZANDO SUS CABEZAS AL MENOR MOVIMIENTO, PERO LA ESKUELA PARACIA NO DARSE CUENTA QUE EMPUÑABA UN ENORME CAÑON ENTRE SUS MANOS.

-YO NO...-SUSURRO DIB. ELLA TENIA RAZÓN. ¿A QUIEN LE IMPORTABA LO QUE LOS DEMAS DIJERAN? ¡AL DIABLO LOS DEMÁS! SE INCLINÓ LENTAMENTE SOBRE EL ROSTRO DE ZIM. NO HABIA VUELTA DE HOJA. SE ACERCO, HACIENDO QUE LAS MEJILLAS DE SU COMPAÑERO SE PUSIERAN AUN MÁS ROJAS.-CIERRA LOS OJOS.-OREDENO, Y ZIM OBEDECIO, DANDOLE A ENTENDER SU APROBACIÓN.

-¡MIREN, DIB QUIERE BESAR A ZIM!- ¡¿PORQUE SIEMPRE TENIA QUE PASAR ESO?! PODIAN IGNORAR UNA EXPLOSION NUCLEAR, PERO NO PODIAN IGNORAR CUANDO EL HACIA ALGO MALO...

¿REALMENTE ERA MALO LO QUE ESTABA A PUNTO DE HACER? NO TUVO TIEMPO DE PENSAR EN UNA RESPUESTA, PORQUE SINTIO COMO ZIM LO ATRAIA CON FUERZA SOBRE SU ROSTRO. LO BESABA DE UNA MANERA DEMANDANTE, POSESIVA. ¿QUE OTRA COSA SE PODIA ESPERAR DE ALGUIEN EDUCADO PARA INVADIR? ENTREABRIO SUS LABIOS, DEJANDO QUE LA LENGUA DE ZIM SE ENTRETUVIERA CON LA SUYA...

LAS MANOS DEL IRKEN SE AFERRABAN A SUS MEJILLAS Y SUS LABIOS SE MOVIAN CON UNA MAESTRI QUE NO LE DABA TIEMPO A SUS PENSAMIENTOS DE PROCESAR LO QUE ESTABA PASANDO. SOLO SABIA QUE SE SENTIA ENDEMONIADAMENTE BIEN Y QUE QUERIA REPETIRLO TODAS LAS VECES QUE SE PUDIERA. AHORA QUE HABIA PROBADO A ZIM, PODIA DECIR CON TODA SEGURIDAD QUE SE HABIA VUELTO ADICTO...

DECIDIO QUE NO IBA A DEJARSE VENCER TAN FACILMENTE, ASI QUE APRETO EL CUERPO DE ZIM CONTRA EL SUYO, MIENTRAS DEJABA QUE ESTA FUERA SU LENGUA QUIEN EXPLORARA. ¿PODIA HABER UN MOMENTO MÁS DULCE EN SU VIDA? UNA VEZ LO HABIA OIDO EN ALGUN LUGAR, EL IMPORTANTE NO ES EL PRIMER BESO, SINO EL ULTIMO. SABIA QUE ESTE NO SERIA SU ULTIMO BESO, PERO TAMBIEN SABIA QUE NO VOLVERIA A BESAR A NADIE MÁS..,.

-PARECE QUE AL FINAL SI PUDE ARREGLAR LAS COSAS...-SUSURRO SYK, SOSTENIENDO UNA CÁMARA DE VIDEO, ENFOCANDO A ZIM Y DIB, LUEGO SE DIO LA VUELTA Y COMENZO A GRABAR A GIR Y A BIZKIT QUE SE ENTRETENIAN IMITANDO A LOS OTROS DOS.-DEBERIA SUBIR ESTSO VIDEOS A INTERNET... APUESTO A QUE MUCHAS CHIKS PAGARIAN POR VERLOS.-Y MIENTRAS SYK PENSABA EN CUANTO PODRIA VENDER SUS VIDEOS, EL DJ COLOCO LA ULTIMA CANCION DE LA NOCHE.

`CIERRA LOS OJOS Y DEJATE LLEVAR` ZIM SE RECARGO LENTAMENTE EN EL PECHO DE DIB, ENTRECERRANDO SUS OJOS.

`CIERRA LOS OJOS, QUE MAÑANA DIOS DIRÁ`DIB YA NO QUEIR PENSAR MÁS EN QUE PODIA LLEGAR A PASAR. ERA MUY FELIZ EN ESTOS MOMENTOS Y SABIA QUE CON ZIM A SU LADO PODRIA PELEAR CONTRA CUALQUIER COSA.

`CIERRA LOS OJOS, NO PIENSES NADA MÁS  
CIERRA LOS OJOS Y ENTREGATE AL AMOR.

SUJETAME, ATRAPAME, CON SOLO TU MIRAR  
SUJETAME, ATRAPAME, NO ME DEJES ESCAPAR`

NO HACIAN FALTA PALABRAS. AHORA ESTABAN AL FIN JUNTOS Y NINGUNA OTRA LOLITA O DISCRIMINACION NI NADA LOS IBA A SEPARAR. DIB BESO CON TERNURA LOS PARPADOS DE ZIM.

-¿SABES? EN LA TIERRA SE CONCIDERA QUE EL BESO MÁS LLENO DE AMOR QUE TE PUEDEN DAR ES EN LOS PARPADOS.-ZIM SONRIO. SE ACERCO AL ROSTRO DEL HUMANO, QUIEN CERRO LOS OJOS. BESO LENTAMENTE AMBOS PARPADOS Y LUEGO ROZO SUS LABIOS...

`CALLADA Y EN SECRETO  
TE AMO EN SILENCIO...`

NO HACIA FALTA DECIR MÁS.


End file.
